


The Avengers: Privately not so Heroic.

by IronHammer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Avengers Tower, Crack, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Avengers (2012), Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHammer/pseuds/IronHammer
Summary: Short insights about what's happening to the residents of Stark Tower. Clint and Tony trying to cook, Steve trying new things and Thors starting to develop style. The Avengers when they're not busy saving the world. Have fun!





	1. ”Let me show you how it's done.”

Steve and Tony were sitting on the couch in front of the TV. They decided it was the best place for the first try.  


”Are you sure I'm the right person for this?”  


”Come on Tony,we both now you're the best one to ask for it,you have a reputation you know.”  


”Geez alright I'll teach you.”  


”Thanks I appreciate it...”  


”Well come here,I can't show you if you’re that far away from me. I don't bite you know.”  


”I know,I trust you.” 

” I have the captains trust, an hon-”  


”Tony.”  


”Fine fine but this will change you,sure you want to do it?”  


"God Tony! Just show me how the damn Internet works!'

Clint denied falling from the kitchen chair chocking on his hot chocolate. 

The Team blamed tony when Steve began sending everyone cat gifs. The genius thought it was hilarioius. 


	2. No Tony. Just no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a good idea! Right? Right guys?

Tony walked into the common room with a manic smile on His face. 

'Hey,wouldn't it be cool if the coffee machine could fly? I Mean,coffee anytime that would be so awesome I totally need-' Tony moved to steal some coffee from Bruce and continued babbling about his new idea.  
The rest of the team stared at him in horror,remembering what happened   
last time he had tried something like that.  
'No tony.'   
'But-'  
'No.'   
The genius left the room with coffee and a pout.


End file.
